Carlos Enrique Bonilla
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|Carlos Enrique Bonilla thumb|256px|right|Demo de doblaje Carlos Enrique Bonilla es un actor y locutor, especialista en doblaje y en semiología desde 1994, trabajando desde entonces en telenovelas, doblaje, radionovelas y locución comercial. Filmografía Anime *Monster Rancher - Suezo *Ninja Rantaro (Nintama Rantarou) - Kirimaru y Bow Wow *Shaman King - Pino (Niño), Savage Pan, Free Day *Slam Dunk - Kicchou Fukuda *Flint: El detective del tiempo - Pteri *009-1 - Number Zero *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Butch (ep. 42) *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Eddie Carter *Bakugan - Airzel Series animadas *Invasor Zim - Dib *Bob el Constructor - Travis *¡Oye Arnold! - Stinky (2da voz) *Los Simpson - Kearney Zzyzwicz (1-10), Voces adicionales *Doug de Disney - Al *101 dálmatas: la serie - Pongo *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Mono guardaespaldas, Voces adicionales *La casa de los dibujos - Mr. Russell (ep. 33), Voces adicionales *Chowder - Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Blay'n (Especial de navidad "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" ), Charles Pipping IV Episodio (A Hard Day's Knight), Voces adicionales *Las locuras de Andy - Voces adicionales *Padre de familia - La Trilogía de Star Wars, Voces adicionales *Cleveland - Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - AmpFibio, Magistrado Gilhil, Baz-el, Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Omniverse - Feedback (Un. Cap) *Hora de Aventura - Fidel Fiestas, Dr. Rosquilla, Voces adicionales Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Shrek - Cerdito 3 *Shrek 2 - Cerdito 3 *Shrek tercero - Cerdito 3 *Shrek para siempre - Cerdito 3 Otros *La princesa Mononoke - Ashitaka *Mi vecino Totoro (redoblaje, DVD ZIMA) - Tatsuo Kusakab *¡Oye Arnold! La película - Stinky *Doug: la película - Al Sleech *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Voces adicionales *El príncipe de Egipto - Voces diversas *Tarzán de Disney - Voces diversas *Spirit: el corcel indomable - Voces adicionales *Hormiguitaz (Antz) - Hormiga capataz *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Voces adicionales *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces adicionales *El espanta tiburones - Voces adicionales *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces diversas *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Voces adicionales *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Voces diversas *La dama y el vagabundo - Profesor (redoblaje 1997) Series de TV David Bacon *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers: Rangers de Aquitar '''- Aurico / Red Aquitar Ranger * Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Aurico/ Red Aquitar Ranger (Ultimo capitulo) '''Kevin Kleinberg *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Trip / Green Ranger *Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Trip / Green Ranger Otros *Relic Hunter - Nigel Baylie (Christien Anholt) *Los expedientes secretos X - Langly (Dean Haglund) *Dawson's Creek - Chris Wolf (Jason Beher) *Kingdom Hospital - Bobby Druse (Del Pentecost) *The O.C. - Paul (Micheal Schur) *Mano a mano (Even Stevens) - Larry Beale (Ty Hodges) *Héroes : **Hiro Nakamura (Masi Oka) (ep. 2 - 3) **Sam (Seth Green) *24 - Mark Dornan (Vic Chao) *Monk - David Gitelson (Ethan Erickson) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) (cap.510) *CSI: NY - Johnny Holt (Kevin Kazakoff) (temporada 5, cap.13) *Hannah Montana - Tim (Simon Curtis) (temporada 3, cap.15) *CSI: Miami - Marvin Duffy (Nathan Baesel) (temporada 7, cap.18) *Lost **Erik (Sebastian Siegel) (2009) **Dogen (Hiroyuki Sanada) (2010) *Not Going Out - Robin (Ed Weeks) (cap. 304) *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Mike Hellstrom (Richard Harper), Tim Trueques, voces diversas *Big Bag - Argyle McSock *Cybernet - Voces diversas *Es tan Raven - Voces adicionales *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Voces adicionales *Glee - Doctor Wu / Dave Karofsky (cap. 20) / Jeremiah / Voces adicionales *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Voces diversas *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Voces adicionales *ReGenesis - Owen (Michel Seater) 'Dramas Coreanos' *El Fénix - Suh Jung Min (Eric) *La reina de las esposas - Ha Chang (Kim Yong Hee) / Jun Jin (ep. 20) *Educando a la princesa - Ryu Wan / Voces diversas *El príncipe del café - Voces diversas *Una joya en el palacio - Oficial médico evaluador (ep. 32) *El más grandioso amor - Cha Seung Won (Dokko Jin) *La hoguera de la ambición - Kim Young Shik, Jack Yun Sik, Gyeong Jae *La reina de los reveses - Oh Dae Soo (Kim Yong Hee) *Pasta - Lee Ji Hoon (Hyun Woo) *La luna abraza al sol - Woon (Song Jae Rim) Películas *Chapter 27 - Mark David Chapman (Jared Leto) *Secretariat - Bill Nack (Kevin Connolly) *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira - Emerson (David Oyelowo) *Dioses y generales - General George Pickett (Bill Campbell) *Solteros, pero... (The Broken Hearts Club) - Marshall *Destino final 2 - Frankie *Destino final 3 - Sean *Un novio en apuros (A Guy Think) - Jim *The Cotton Club - Sandman Williams (Gregory Hines) *Zig Zag - Wayne *Muero por ti (Anything Else) - Cómico *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Prisionero molesto *Showtime - Charlie Hertz (John E. Cariani) *Bad Boys II - Carlos (Otto Sánchez) *El último día de clases (1993) - Melvin Spivey (Jason O. Smith) *ZigZag - Wayne (Warren G. Hall) *Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Conciergue del hotel (Bobby Tuttle) *El Hombre Araña - Amigo de Flash Thompson *Run Ronnie Run - Kyle (Suli McCullough) *Ghoulies go to College - Skip Carter (Evan Mackenzie) *Flying Virus - Roko (Mark Adair Rios) *We are Marshall - Reggie Oliver (Arlen Escarpeta) *Baile urbano (Stomp the Yard) - Zeke (Laz Alonzo) *Día de Cacería (Dia da Caça) - Raúl (Felipe Camargo) *La chica de al lado (The Girl Next Door) - Derek Miller (Brian Kolodziej) *La leyenda de Buckeye (Buckeye and Blue) - Blue Duck Harris (Jeffrey Osterhage) *Troya (Troy) - Lisandro (Owain Yerman) *Duro de matar 4.0 (Die Hard 4) - Raj (Sung Kang) *Alan y Naomi - Joe Condello (Charlie Dow) *School for Scoundrels - Aziz (Aziz Ansari) *Kamilla II - Sebastian Kák (Dennos Storhoi) *El hombre del año - Mathias (Doug Murray) / Agente de Delacroy (Shawn Roberts) *Jackass 2 - Brandon Dicamillo / Voces adicionales *Willie el esquiador - Guy Lebeau (Jaques Lalonde) *Valiente (The Brave One) - Desk Cop (Tom Greer) *Elizabeth: La Edad de oro (Elizabeth: The Golden Age) - Thomas Babington (Eddie Redmayene) *Penélope - Larry (Burn Gorman) *The Boat That Rocked - Thick Kevin (Tom Brooke) *Robinson Crusoe - Daniel Defoe (Ian Hart) *La isla - Supervisor del departamento de operaciones (Rich Hutchman) *Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo - Comediante en TV *Programa de Protección para Princesas - Voces adicionales *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? - Voces adicionales *Nancy Drew - Voces adicionales *El arca de Norman - Ernie Jr. *Zack y Cody: La película - Voces adicionales *Princesa por accidente - Voces adicionales *Un día - Voces adicionales *Contrabando - Voces adicionales *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Voces adicionales *Bienvenido a los 40 - Voces adicionales *El llanero solitario - Voces adicionales *Titanes del pacífico - Voces adicionales *El último desafío - Voces adicionales *Prisioneros - Voces adicionales *Un tipo rudo 2 - Voces adicionales *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales *Need for Speed: La película - Voces adicionales Telenovelas *La Rosa de Guadalupe - Agente Secreto *DKADA - Periodista de Espectáculos *Sueños y Caramelos - (Varios) Voz en off *Salomé - Policía *La Verdad Oculta - Conductor *Pobre Niña Rica - Mensajero *Bajo la Misma Piel - Paramédico *Imperio de Cristal - Gerente de Hotel *Mujer de Madera - Lic.Fco. Perálta (Conductor de Noticias) *El Juego de la Vida - Maestro de Química Radionovelas *Las Aventuras de Lola - Damían Videojuegos *Smite - Chaac (apariencia "matadero") Otros *Programas Unitarios en U.T.E. (Unidad de Televisión Educativa de la S.E.P.) *Canal 11 (once tv México); Programas para la sección de once niños en “Bizbirije” y “Dialogos en Confianza", “DEC”. *Programas en ILCE (Instituto Latinoamericano de la Comunicación Educativa). *Voz institucional de la programación infantil "Once Niños" de Canal 11 TV México (Por 4 años, 2006-2009). Enlaces Externos * Profile en Voice123 * Demo de Locución (Youtube) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV